1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game and more particularly to an educational and entertaining game played on a board with movable pieces in association with said board.
More specifically, the present game is directed to American politics and enables the players thereof to compete for the Presidency of The United States of America through involvement in a presidential political campaign and in so doing to increase their appreciation and knowledge of the importance and implications of the electoral college system and the vote apportionment connected therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presidential election games have been disclosed in the prior art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 753,949; 2,043,482; 3,318,601; and 3,368,816. In contrast to the above, I have invented a novel game that utilizes gaming pieces that move to and from areas corresponding to states and the District of Columbia as one would through an election when the votes are being tallied. Furthermore, there has been provided in my game, posting means, which may form part of the game board, for continuous updating and tabulation of the number of popular and/or electoral votes of each player.
The advantages and distinctions of my invention over the prior art will become more clearly evident as the disclosure proceeds.